


Hokage

by Othalla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, oktober 10th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men.<br/>One title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokage

Minato leaves the office with his wife pregnant and ready to give birth and Hiruzen returns with a screaming infant and no blood on his clothes.

(one hokage dead is one too many)

Minato leaves with a smile on his face, excited and terrified in turns and Hiruzen returns with an ache in his bones, all too tired and all too sad.

(age has a tendency to catch up to you)

Minato leaves with his wife alive and Hiruzen returns with his wife dead.

(no body recovered)

Minato is

(but then he isn’t)

Hiruzen isn’t

(but then he is)

Hokage.


End file.
